Instinctual love
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: To live is like to love - all reason is against it, and all healthy instinct for it. Yamamoto has the instinct of a hitman and it doesn't take much for him to figure out a certain boss was crushing on him.


**Author's note: **A simple one-shot 8027 fic I promised my friend _**8027lover7280**_. I hope you enjoy my new writing style! To **RainMistTakeshi**, you're next my dear :D

* * *

**Instinctual Love**

_In art as in love, instinct is enough. __**Anatole France**_

* * *

A natural born hitman, Yamamoto had once heard the kid call him that. He had a natural fighting capability that could easily place someone with Gokudera's skills- who had been training under the mafia _for years_- to shame. He had the built of a swordsman: tall, lightning fast, and he had that uncanny skill of being good at whatever weapon and whatever fighting skill was taught for him to handle. But most of all…

… Yamamoto had some _damn good_ instincts.

He didn't know if this was a hereditary trait or just something he developed naturally through years of experience, playing baseball, and transgressing his mind to read every move the opponent made with little gesture and soft words of deceit.

But he wasn't thinking of baseball now was he? No, Yamamoto Takeshi, for once, was not thinking about the thrill of holding a bat in his hand and flinging a ball as faraway as he could with it.

Believe it or not, the Rain guardian was actually thinking of _someone _rather than _something_ right now.

Yes, and that little someone was no other than his little boss enigma…

…_Sawada Tsunayoshi_.

Instincts did not only apply to opponents, their movements, mindset, possible plans, and moves- NO, instincts, did not only apply in the battlefield.

If applied and used correctly in a situation, instincts are also very useful in figuring out _friends _too. Like certain friends who had certain interests on certain people.

"Tsuna-kun." Yamamoto perked up at the name of the person he was currently puzzling over. Sure enough a familiar thin figured brunet entered the room, smiling sheepishly at Sasagawa Kyoko while boys from their class grumbled at the school idol's attention towards the no-good student.

"Look at that! So pathetic!"

"It's so _clear _that he likes her!"

"He actually thinks he has a chance with her."

"He's so No-good."

And Yamamoto chuckled just a bit at how wrong they were– on _all accounts_. So he turned his head just a bit to reprimand them, "Maa, maa… I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate being talked about behind your back right? Besides, Tsuna isn't no-good like you say he is!" The baseball idol laughed and the gossiping boys grumbled at the fact that even _Yamamoto_ was siding with the Vongola, before going back to gushing on about Kyoko.

Yamamoto doesn't need to turn to see the wide brown eyes staring at him in embarrassment and shock.

"Tsuna-kun, how have you been?" Kyoko's voice suddenly float over and the swordsman turned back calmly, just in time to see Tsuna's face turn towards the orange-haired girl, at her question.

"Oh- uhm, I'm fine. Everything's good." The young boss stated, stumbling over what to say. The rain guardian turns to look outside of the windows, pretending that he wasn't listening on in the conversation.

"So, have you told him yet?" Kyoko whispered to the other, but somehow Yamamoto was still able to hear it. It wasn't hard to imagine the Vongola boss blushing beet red at that statement. A soft giggle from the girl was heard, confirming Yamamoto's thoughts and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling.

"I- uh, no- I don't-"

Deciding that he had heard enough of the conversation, the rain guardian decided to spare Tsuna and tune them out.

Besides, he already had an inkling as to what they were talking about.

* * *

It was so painfully obvious that Tsuna liked Kyoko before. The beet red blush, the goofy smile on his face when he saw her.

And then two weeks ago, the Namimori idol surprise everyone by suddenly announcing that she had a boyfriend from a school not far from theirs.

Tsuna took this surprisingly well.

And no one was more confused than Gokudera- self-proclaimed right hand man and genius- to the amusement of one Yamamoto Takeshi.

The bomber's form was as tense as a rock as they walked back home together, not knowing how to approach the subject with tact, overthinking Tsuna's supposedly _hurt feelings _and settling instead with declarations of revenge.

"I will beat that guy up! I swear to you Tenth!" The Italian Mafioso suddenly announced, surprising his unknowing boss.

"_Hiiiieeee!_ Did you get into another fight, G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asks frightened and Yamamoto snickered behind him.

"Wha-? No Tenth!" Gokudera stated. "I was talking about the guy Sasagawa is dating!"

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked in confusion. "You like Kyoko-chan?"

"Wha-?" Gokudera gaped and his eyes widened in horror. "No! Of course not! I wouldn't commit such- such _insubordination_-"

"What Gokudera's trying to say…" Yamamoto finally intervened with a laugh, earning a glare from the bomber. "Is that, he's gonna beat the guy up _for you_ Tsuna."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because the Tenth likes Sasagawa!" The storm guardian shouted out, causing several people to jump in shock.

The brunet's face went from pale horror to red embarrassment- from Gokudera's sudden shout- before settling to soft confusion.

"I like Kyoko-chan." Tsuna admitted and the bomber looks like a kicked puppy for suddenly bringing up the subject of his boss' recent heartache. Tsuna rushed to his next statement. "B-But not the way you think."

Silence.

Yamamoto noted with interest Tsuna's fidgeting and Gokudera's jaw-drop expression.

"What?"

"I mean, sure I liked her before. But we're friends now and I'm happy for her." Tsuna said simply and Gokudera deflated in relief. The brunet smiled timidly at the other as he adds, "So, no more beating up Kyoko-chan's boyfriend?"

"No Tenth." Gokudera affirmed.

Tsuna sighed in relief. "Good."

And that was Yamamoto's cue to laugh and place an arm around a surprise brunet's shoulder. "As expected of Tsuna." And he pretended not to notice the fine blush across the other's cheek and the way he shivered at the contact.

Yamamoto's smile softened.

* * *

Haru's glare was an indication…

Of what? Yamamoto was already figuring it out.

But the young jock just grinned at her and the glare subsided to quiet exasperation. He swore he heard the word, "boys" said in a tired tone.

Yamamoto thought she would be more heartbroken, but then again, hadn't the girls proven again and again that they were stronger than they seemed?

"H-Haru? Y-Yamamoto? What are you guys doing here?" Tsuna shouted out in surprise as he came out of the house, wearing a pair of jeans and his favorite blue '27' hoodie.

"Haru was wandering around aimlessly and before Haru knew it, she was here in front of Tsuna-san's house, desu!" And the girl batted her eyelashes at the brunet who gulps before turning to Yamamoto.

"A-And you Yamamoto?"

The jock smiled at the hopeful tone and isn't entirely oblivious to the soft blush dusting the brunet's cheeks. "I was actually headed to the park when I saw Haru and I decided to strike up a conversation with her."

"Oh." The tone was a little flat but before Yamamoto could say anything more, the dark-haired girl, Haru, was already throwing herself into Tsuna's arms.

And in turn, Yamamoto laughed at the stricken look Tsuna sends him.

* * *

"I don't like Kyoko-chan that way anymore, you know." Tsuna suddenly spoke up one day, as they headed home together. Gokudera had been given detention, leaving the brunet to go home with Yamamoto who was free for that afternoon.

Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly. "I know. I was there when you told Gokudera." Tsuna flushed but cleared his throat.

"G-Good." He nodded. "Just so we're clear."

Silence.

"I don't like Haru that way either." Tsuna blurted and the rain guardian smiled, amusement coloring his eyes into soft amber.

"Oh?"

"J-Just so we're clear!" The young boss squeaked and the swordsman laughed as he ruffled the sky's messy brown hair.

"Whatever you say Tsuna." Yamamoto intoned in a carefree manner.

And if throughout the walk home Yamamoto keeps a well trained eye on Tsuna as he stuttered and stammered and tripped and blushed when he brushed too close or smiled gently at the other, _well_…

That was Yamamoto's business and his business alone.

* * *

It did not escape Yamamoto's notice, the pair of obsidian eyes that kept constant watch on him.

But all he does is smile and pretend not to see the calculating glance directed his way.

Nothing escapes the kid's knowledge after all.

* * *

"What's your favorite color?" And if everyone expected Tsuna to say _orange_- which would be predictable what with his _flames _being that exact color- then everyone was mistaken.

"Blu-" The brunet began but then hesitated and Yamamoto has a brief flash of Tsuna's favorite hoodie, blue with a '27' print on the front. "Amber." And Tsuna was determinedly looking at the ground as he said this, but no one finds his sudden interest of _amber _strange, thus they move on.

Instead the whole group- sleeping over at Tsuna's house for various random reasons, courtesy of Reborn- turns towards Yamamoto, the only person left unquestioned, as he sits by the window ledge listening to the rain hitting the glass in a quiet rhythm.

It was Hana who _finally _asked the question, "What's _your_ favorite color?"

And Yamamoto barely thinks twice as he automatically answers, "Brown."

He tunes out the others as he stares at his reflection in the glass of the window, successfully fighting off a smile as he looks at his very _amber_ colored eyes.

* * *

Their friendship started out sorta cliché, with Tsuna saving his life in more ways than one and _literally_ catching him as he fell. Yamamoto isn't really surprised that the conclusion would _also_ be sorta cliché, what with the way things were going for them.

They were Mafiosi – sort of- and their lives were never peaceful, rather, their lives seemed to be like some kid's show, filled always with suspense, adventure and a little drama.

It was sorta weird and ironic that he and Tsuna were running away – _right now_- from an escaped Vendice convict threatening to bomb them and eliminate –_ once again - _the Vongola's only heir.

It was a scene out of an adventure- slash- romance movie: Yamamoto running while holding hands with a panting Tsuna who was trying to swallow a pair of pills that will eventually save them both. A moment where it seems like they were the only two people in the world- and _really _was Yamamoto thinking about this _right now_?

So, HDW Tsuna _did_ save them in the end. Yamamoto wasn't all that surprised that he did. The brunet _always _saved them in the end thus, the rain guardian had an automatic smile ready just as his boss comes back staggering- neither of them in good shape from what had just transpired- but at least they were both alive and that was what counted most in their world.

But all the thoughts of being alive were pushed out of their minds when Tsuna tripped on a conveniently placed rock and fell towards Yamamoto who was barely able to balance his own weight with tired legs.

It was _déjà vu, _the moment the idol fell to the pavement as he caught Tsuna successfully, but wincing still at the force and impact caused by that action. Then Tsuna looked up at him, orange eyes already fading to brown, a stuttered apology on those soft pink lips and a blush on the pale cheeks before Yamamoto sighed and took the initiative- _he is after all straightforward and honest in character_- leaning forward and closing the last few inches of distance between his and Tsuna's lips-

-And _oh_, were they _soft_.

And Tsuna just grabbed onto tanned arms, eyes closing and the swordsman smiled into the kiss, idly wondering how much more cliché their situation can get.

Later, Tsuna will apologize to Yamamoto for his boldness, conveniently forgetting that it was the rain who initiated the kiss in the first place. Later, Yamamoto will ask his boss if the other liked him and the guardian's instinct will hint that Tsuna will stutter first, then sputter and Yamamoto won't be given a proper reply-

-But later, when the brunet gives up on being coherent, he will answer Yamamoto's question with a simple peck on the other's cheek.

It does not give the same satisfaction as a verbal confession, but it's the closest thing Yamamoto will get as a confirmation and for now, he is satisfied with that.

Later, he will gather Tsuna in his arms as the other blushes and protests but rather than let go, the jock tightens his hold, smiles, and thinks…

…if this is what love was like, then Yamamoto wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Notes: **It is entitled **Instinctual Love** for the reason that Yamamoto's instincts made him aware of Tsuna's affections for him thus it was possible for him to return it little by little as time passes before eventually, he decided to take matter into his own hands and push Tsuna to admitting the feelings he and everyone guessed he had for the baseball jock.

Also, if no one got the 'favorite color' scene. Tsuna's favorite color is the color of Yamamoto's eyes and Yamamoto answered 'brown' on the favorite color question because it was the color of Tsuna's eyes.

**Author's notes: **So my first 8027 in a long time. I'm not confident with the way it's written but at least I've tried my best, so please enjoy!

Reviews are sincerely appreciated too!


End file.
